


【云次方】生活

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu
Relationships: 云次方 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	【云次方】生活

阿云嘎习惯裸睡是之后的事儿。

当他床上有了另一位常驻睡客，爱欲总是浓稠，肌肤相贴不足以表达他们之前的亲密，汗液与其他一起洗去之后仍要厮磨着耳朵，紧紧地相拥入眠，以便第二日一早温习昨夜的缱绻。

刚入暑的海滨气候正好，阳光温暖，海水微凉，适合下午漫步，日落时枕在沙滩上看霞光。

有人看向海天的交际，有人看向爱人的眼底。

“太阳回家了。”郑云龙在光晕淡下海面之后和阿云嘎轻轻接吻，作为送别阳光迎接月色的仪式。

“我们也该回家了。”阿云嘎用嘴唇点了点爱人高挺的鼻梁，两人十指相扣在夕阳的余温里走回家，餐厅已经布置好了晚饭。

今天轮到淮扬菜的师傅掌勺，一盅文思豆腐切的漂亮，丝丝细细地荡着，瓷勺子落下去，像是搅弄开了荷塘的波光。

一张餐桌面对面，两个人好像有讲不完的话，郑云龙在和阿云嘎说海滩上搁浅的水草，绿油油地缠在手上，而餐桌下四只脚蹭在一起，足弓贴着脚背，在温习着海草如何缠绕。

主食的五常米晶莹饱满，每一颗在齿间破裂时都带着甜香，阿云嘎和郑云龙都很喜欢，不知不觉间桌上就剩下两只空空的碗底。

精米给予的饱腹感，和爱人的呼吸叠加在一起，温暖又踏实。

踏实到好像能让人遗忘病痛，遗忘恐惧。

阿云嘎洗漱出来，一滩软软的肉在床上迎接他，郑云龙趴着又立着脚，短裤被床单蹭了上去，潮粉色的臀肉从裤筒里露出个边缘。

“在看什么？”阿云嘎将自己整个贴上去，严丝合缝地贴着，扑进扑进那香软的头发里。

郑云龙嗯了一声当作应答，屁股往上拱了拱找着个合适的姿势，把平板的屏幕分出一半给阿云嘎。

是一段鱼香茄盒的短片，快刀将肉剁成泥，再和进青翠的葱末加水上劲，沿着一个方向搅打，拧出美味的粘连声，和落在郑云龙耳尖的碎吻声如出一辙。

阿云嘎的胳膊从这一滩软肉的胸侧环过去，把人紧紧地搂在怀中，洗过热水澡的皮肤摸起来又滑又凉，因安逸养出的乳肉被阿云嘎隔着衣服颠在手里。

肉馅码在开口的茄块里，滚一遍淀粉浆就下锅，宽油翻出金澄澄的浪，食物的脆壳快速成型，带出极其热闹的炸声。

浓油赤酱里调入白糖，勾出靓色的鱼香浇汁，红色的香味映到郑云龙的眼睛里，他难能自抑地抿了一下嘴，侧过头去找阿云嘎。

先是习惯性地接吻，郑云龙嘴里存了好多的津液，平铺直叙地表明了他的渴望，在唇齿辗转之后，郑云龙双手举着平板立在阿云嘎眼前，带着盼望的语气，

“我想吃这个。”

郑云龙每一次在情事以外表达他的想要，都会让阿云嘎感到雀跃，欲望或是人的原罪，但也是人的证明，它让智慧体变得鲜活，融入人间。

阿云嘎眷恋地吻着郑云龙眼中的月亮，像是誓言一样，很郑重地说了声好，电子产品被放到一边，他轻轻舔着郑云龙耳后的软肉说明天中午请厨师来做。

郑云龙的耳尖立了一下，阿云嘎忽然觉得下腹一紧，一只不安分的脚跟抵在他的小肚子上作乱，有意撩拨却又不给亲密的机会，他下手擒住那鬼祟的脚，弯起来让郑云龙蹬在他的肩头上。

郑云龙把眼睛稍稍眯起来，粉红色的舌尖扫过碎齿，看着阿云嘎跃跃地说，

“我们做吧。”

到半夜阿云嘎才明白这个做是做那道鱼香茄盒。

难得有一天阿云嘎是最后离开床的人，他睁眼时手臂空空，枕边空空，阿云嘎还在不平静的梦的余韵里，即刻就慌了神，猛得坐起身环顾四周，才发现郑云龙早早就坐在书桌上，对着平板在认真地将鱼香茄盒的菜谱抄写下来。

郑云龙握笔的姿势很生疏，这阔别了许多年的技艺再重新捡起着实很难，看一眼屏幕学一笔，再郑重地落在纸上，他连呼吸都放得很轻，生怕碰碎了这些被组成的汉字。

阿云嘎也不想搅弄这无声的晨光，他静静地撑在枕头上，用眼光瞄着爱人的轮廓，那挺拔的腰背能在情事里化成一汪软水，但此刻郑云龙坐在书桌前，凝神贯注的眉眼里，好像脱出了独一份的疏朗。

王晰留在郑云龙身上的痕迹，已经很淡了。

最后一个字写圆满，握笔的人短短呼出一口气，眼光松了松正与款款看着他的人相撞。

“醒啦。”郑云龙露出细碎的牙，洋洋一笑，拿着他一早上的成果在阿云嘎面前展开。

字的结构都在，只不过缺少一些流畅的美感，但这已经是巨作，阿云嘎看得眼睛发光，吻着郑云龙的手指夸他天赋异禀。

郑云龙歪着脑袋重复了一遍这个词，虽然读不出来其中的引申义，但也跟着阿云嘎一起嘿嘿地笑，又给阿云嘎指了一个被打了圈的字。

“这个怎么读？”郑云龙问。

花椒的椒字被圈起来，阿云嘎盘腿坐在床边，嘴巴抿了抿，换了一副字正腔圆的腔调读了一下，又很有教师风范地给郑云龙组词，

“有花椒啊，青椒啊，尝起来有辣味的植物。”

郑云龙若有所思的点点头，乌亮乌亮的招子转了两圈，将植物与春天联系到一起，很认真地问阿云嘎，

“交配的交？”

阿云嘎的呼吸滞了一瞬，凝视着郑云龙那双纯然水润的大眼睛，缓缓微笑，把他手里抄好的金贵菜谱接出来，妥帖地安置好，扭身一把拽住郑云龙的手。

“你干什……”郑云龙在懵然中惊呼，转眼已经被挤在了床与肉体之间，有温度的肌肤贴合上来，阿云嘎那双英目与他四目相对，略带憨真的牙齿咬在郑云龙鼻尖上，沉而有力地讲出一个词，

“交配。”

郑云龙和阿云嘎都没有什么买菜的经验，以至于这样厉害的人物也要站在菜摊面前干瞪眼，最后还是摊主看他们养眼，热心推荐炸茄盒要用紫皮长茄子，形状上最适合改刀，疏松的肉质能将内馅的咸鲜统统吃进去。

郑云龙笑着说谢谢，拿起一只茄子有模有样地端详着，只不过他摸茄子的手法，让阿云嘎有些唇舌发干。

粗重的植物被托在掌心，那修剪得圆而饱满的拇指婆娑在这紫黑色的皮上，再收拢五指轻轻挤压试探硬度，没等郑云龙再仔细地捏捏，就被阿云嘎一把抢过去，飞快地选了几个扔进塑料口袋里。

“怎么了？”郑云龙茫然地看着自己突然被阿云嘎紧紧牵住的手，那五个指头蛮横地挤劲他的指缝里，严丝合缝地扣住，连一点空气也不留。

“没事，下一家。”阿云嘎的语气里掩着一丝羞恼，透红的耳尖披露了他的实情。

郑云龙好像明白，又好像不明白，只是摇了摇拉着的手，咧开嘴冲阿云嘎憨憨地笑。

农贸市场的学习观光团进度过半，郑云龙已然能分清，猪的里脊，后颈和排骨，他的手抵在阿云嘎肋下，摸索了两下很确信地说，

“这是排骨。”

阿云嘎咬牙切齿地嘶了一声，摸到郑云龙后背轻轻掐了一下，飞扬着眉毛以牙还牙地说，

“这是里脊。”

郑云龙被抓到了痒肉，咯咯的小鸭子一样笑进阿云嘎的怀里，他实际的个子比阿云嘎还要高一些，可栽倒进爱人的怀中竟然异常顺利。

悠哉的上午过得很快，接近中午时两个人才到家，回来路上经过一家卖脂渣的老店，猪腹最外那层白五花，大火猛煮再用温火熬油，半个早上将肉里的油脂全部逼出，剩下金黄色泽的脂渣就是绝味的宝贝。

油香味和进暖暖的夏风里绕过郑云龙的鼻尖，他靠着车窗嗅了嗅，长长的呼吸之后他侧头过来，第二声嘎字还没喊出口，阿云嘎就已经在靠边停车了。

这大概就是心意相通的好处，省去说话时费的口舌，转头用在缠绵的吻里。

放置到适宜温度的脂渣入口酥而不腻，肉类被淬取的香气从口腔散开，渗透到呼吸里。一路上郑云龙右手喂着自己，左手喂着阿云嘎，油光交缠着彼此的津液，让这双细长的手也变得亮晶晶的。

车停在库里，阿云嘎撑在方向盘上看郑云龙仔细地擦着手上的油渍，十个手指张了张又收紧，确定不粘了再去抽了张纸，伸到阿云嘎嘴边。

后者很自然地将自己的嘴撅过去，爱人的手笨拙但小心，郑云龙依照着阿云嘎照顾他的样子，轻柔地帮他揩去嘴角的油光，作品完成之后，郑云龙看着阿云嘎干净的脸，极小声的耶了一下。

厨房的水龙头是细密的网状，温柔地在手上打出水泡，郑云龙无比仔细地搓着自己的手指，为之后的烹饪做准备，连指甲缝里也不放过，还要把偷工减料的阿云嘎拽回来再洗一遍。

阿云嘎两只手被抓到水花底下，像小学生一样乖乖被揉搓，他无奈地笑着，顺势咬上郑云龙凑过来的耳尖，用委屈的声音说，

“搓疼了。”

郑云龙啊了一声，即刻关上水柱去查看阿云嘎厚而结实的手，但却被这手反扣住，十指纠缠在一起，阿云嘎耷着眉毛，看着郑云龙的眼睛说，

“亲亲就不疼了。”还自然地嘟起了嘴。

郑云龙不疑有他，紧忙将自己的嘴唇贴过去，他确实知道亲吻可以缓解疼痛，在过去的许许多多的夜晚，都深有体会。

“还疼不疼？”郑云龙瞪大了眼睛问。

阿云嘎看清了郑云龙眼中真实的慌乱，一瞬间有些自责，又有些窃喜，被爱的人关心时总是会获得加倍的快乐，当对象是郑云龙的时候就变成了十倍的，一百倍的快乐。

阿云嘎回吻了那两瓣因担忧而微张的软唇，暧暧地纠缠了一会儿阿云嘎才扯着银丝分开，他看着郑云龙水水的眼睛轻松一笑，露出一对并不有威严气势的兔牙，说道，

“不疼啦。”

郑云龙对待在厨房里的每一步都非常认真，他在努力记得电饭煲上的摁键，灶台上的开关，热水壶的使用方法。

原来这并不是一场突然兴起的短暂热爱。

阿云嘎起先不敢把刀交到郑云龙手里，但架不住那双眼睛闪着水光地说我想试试，结果却在阿云嘎意料之外，郑云龙握刀的手法比他要专业，只是下刀的速度较慢，切出薄厚不一的圆片揭露了他初来乍到的本质。

或许阿云嘎注意到，郑云龙拿刀的姿势和王晰如出一辙，食指轻轻搭在刀脊上，用中指第二节托住刀把的力量。

食物是郑云龙最初得到的幸福，这是王晰给他的，一想起来，就像春天一样温暖的触感。

郑云龙将这些弥足珍贵的温暖汇聚起来，一股脑的，都送给阿云嘎。

猪里脊里参了一些五花，是最适合做内馅的组合，切了几条葱段之后郑云龙开始熟悉手中的工具，并拒绝了阿云嘎提供的绞肉馅的机器，每一步都要经过他的双手，阿云嘎渐渐被排挤成场外指导，主要提示调味料的作用和帮忙刷锅。

带着翠色的肉馅被填进开口的茄饼里，像一只饱餐的小鸭子，郑云龙小心翼翼地填完了第一只茄盒，举到阿云嘎面前，换到一个落在眉心的亲吻和一句令人开心的鼓励。

想要茄盒炸得脆，面浆是关键的角色，要用淀粉和面粉混搭，再加适量啤酒和蛋清混搭，花椒面少许来增添鲜度。填满嘴的茄盒在粉浆里滚一圈，进到隔壁的热油里，即刻翻出澄澄的金浪，喧闹的油花溅起，有些像涨潮时候，海的声音。

鱼香味汁是川菜里的重要角色，兼备咸鲜酸甜四种口味，味道之间更要彼此调和，不能冲突，不能打架，才能成一碗靓菜。

郑云龙对此一分经验也没有，全靠菜谱和口感，阿云嘎也不打扰他的创作过程，就在一边给大厨当小工，剥蒜切姜忙得有滋有味。

最后往汤汁里撒上一把葱花，淋在壳酥馅嫩的茄盒上，茄盒原本的炸香又一次被激发出来，盖着微辣红棕的汤汁，鲜香从厨房漫到客厅，顺着窗户逸出去，好像招来了几只海鸟。

用餐地点从餐桌转到了厨房的长吧台，没有那么多繁琐的布置，一盘菜两碗米饭和两双筷子就是全部。

阿云嘎激动地要拍照，结果被郑云龙扔开了手机，并被训道要好好吃饭。阿云嘎乖巧点头，把美好的片段都留在记忆里，准备拿筷子品尝这独一份的美味，一块被夹起的，温度适宜的鱼香茄盒已经被喂到阿云嘎嘴边。

“啊——”

阿云嘎就在这样热切的，盼望的漂亮眼睛的期待里下咬了一大口，鱼香味先与味蕾接触，微辣之后是回甜的滋味，牙齿斩断茄盒能听见韧脆的响声，肉馅鲜嫩弹牙，被炸过的外皮极大程度保存住了肉类的汁水，沁到绵软的茄子里，丰富的口感抵达反应中枢，阿云嘎还没讲出来话，张嘴就是将郑云龙筷子上的整块叼走。

“怎么哭了。”郑云龙神情担忧地去摸阿云嘎的眼角。

阿云嘎迟疑的啊了一声，一边咀嚼着一边摸上自己眼尾，确实是有一点湿润，他知道这不仅仅是味蕾被打动。

阿云嘎捧着郑云龙落在他脸上的手，很郑重地凝望着那双绝无仅有的月色，

“好吃，”阿云嘎压下一点眉峰，一字一顿地强调着，“非常好吃。”

阿云嘎将一枚吻埋在郑云龙的掌心。

“谢谢你，郑云龙。”

谢谢你带我走出了恐惧，走出了惊惶。

谢谢你在我无法安枕的夜晚，赠予令我心安的呼吸。

谢谢你，给了我生活。

这忽来的情深让郑云龙有些慌神，阿云嘎这样袒露的眼光把他看得脸上直热，手指蜷了蜷想要抽离，却被人牢牢攥住，逼他直视这份浓烈的感情。

这不同于情事里浓稠的欲望，而是缓缓地盖上肌肤，渗透到血液里，再汇集到心头的热，像被恒久的阳光包裹着，郑云龙回忆起那天在王晰的办公室，阿云嘎为他拉开的大片大片，柔和的晚霞。

一滴泪水无知无觉地从郑云龙眼尾滑落，阿云嘎轻轻抚摸上他的脸，柔声问他怎么也哭了，可郑云龙一句话也说不出来，他的嗓子似乎被哽住，舌尖抵在齿缘，呼出来的只是细细的喘。

郑云龙越想说，越说不出来，越急喘息声就越大，他手足无措地看着阿云嘎含光的眼睛，心被填得满满登登。

阿云嘎看着郑云龙越来越凶的哭喘有些担心，要离开椅子去给他顺气，在他刚刚起身的时候，他的脖子以上好像被打劫了，重重地撞在有软肉的胸膛上。

那在情事里好像水草一样柔软的胳膊，此刻却能将阿云嘎牢牢地搂在自己心口，郑云龙十个指尖扣在阿云嘎肩膀上，用力到发白，哭声浅了，屋里能听见逐渐同频的两个人的心跳声。

郑云龙抓住了属于他的温暖的阳光。


End file.
